Second Nature
by Shiiro Hikari
Summary: Bulma has always had the spirit of a fighter, but has lacked the raw power. Guess what she found out today?
1. Default Chapter

I fixed the format! thanks everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or anything related to DBZ....otherwise this wouldn't be _fan fiction._  
-

Bulma Brief's eyes narrowed at the jumble of wires before her.

_Red to blue...yellow to green. All right girl, You can do this. Steady hands, steady hands._

With a growl she swiped at a piece of blue hair that had fallen into her eyes. Yes, her hair was naturally blue. How? She didn't know. Her mother's hair was blonde and her father's gray hair was once brown. Yes, had The young scientist thought a moment about her hair color, she would have instantly known that there was no humanly possible way for her to have naturally blue hair. Anyways, Bulma had never tried to solve the mystery that was her hair and now was not the time, right now she was proving something to herself. 

She glanced quickly over at the egg timer, one that was getting suspiciously closer to the zero mark. Her attention flew back to the mess in front of her. 

_Almost there! Snap those into place, connect this to that..._ The young scientist's hands flew as she expertly assembled the gadget. 

Anther anxious glance at the timer, then...SNAP!  
"Done!" she shouted triumphantly....a few more seconds...Ding! And there went the egg timer. "All right!" The blue-haired goddess cried. "I still got it! Disassembled and reassembled the Dragon Ball Radar in ten minuets flat!" 

Loud whooping and hurrah-ing could be heard throughout the whole Capsule Compound as Bulma conducted a one person victory song. The lyrics close to, if not, "I rock, I rock, yeah yeah yeaaahhhh, I rock!"

"1,199, 1,200, 1,201, 1202..."A voice grunted from inside a whirring dome....Vegeta doing one finger pushups (A/N: Wow!) 

Sweat beaded on his face, and gathered on his nose. Drip, drip. A storm of emotions raged in his obsidian black eyes, anger gaining dominance.

_Must beat Kakkarot. Third class imbecile!_

A roar of effort and he completed his set of push-ups.

The dark prince hovered inches off the ground, arms crossed and head held high. His eyes closed as he settled into his meditative stance. He was like a stone....Then, with an almost imperceptible movement, the corners of his mouth turned up in a very Vegeta-like smirk. Yes, he would obtain super saiyan.

"All right! I rock! I rock!"

His head snapped towards the door, his eyes opening, then narrowing at it. His brows furrowed as he thought through the possibilities of what was happening. Then annoyance took over his features, uncrossing his arms and landing on the ground, he stalked towards the door. An evil glint in is eyes and a 'name' on his bared teeth.... 

"Woman!"

Bulma sat contentedly on her favorite lab stool as she rested from her two-minute concert. With another start of joy, she jumped off her stool and grabbed up the Dragon Radar. 

"It's such an awesome day out!" She chimed to herself with a grin. "A perfect day to get the perfect tan!" 

Her sea-blue eyes swirled with excitement as she took off towards the lab doors....and came to a screeching halt. She tilted her head downwards to get a better view of the object still in her hands. The dragon Radar. 

_Hmmm_ perfect white teeth caught her bottom lip _ I better put you away first little bugger. _

__

"Somewhere safe and inconspicuous, so no one can get their greedy little hands on you...." She glanced about her storage wall until her eyes stopped on an old shoe box on the very top shelf. "Ah-hah!" 

She waltzed over to the shelf with purpose, stretched the hand still holding the radar towards the box....then glared at the shoe box still three feet above her stretching fingers. 

Vegeta leaned casually against the door frame and watched as the loud-mouth woman stood on tip toes to get another inch on the shoe box. His eyebrow raised as he watched her attempts, then, remembering what he had come here to do, stood up straight and was about to gain said being's attentions when he spotted a storm, and decided that for his safety, he would wait it out.

Bulma stomped her foot in frustration, shooting daggers at the shoe box. 

_Stupid shelves! Who put them up so high?!!_ Was it the shelves fault? No, but Bulma had suddenly felt angry, and who, or rather what, better to take it out on than an inanimate object? 

Her eyes shut tight as she attempted to reign in her fury. She clenched her arms tight to her sides so she wouldn't try to swing them at the brick walls in her madness....she had done that before, and two months with a broken wrist was not an incident she wanted to repeat. _Grrrr._ Bulma stomped her foot again and then, with the rest of her resolve, clenched her hands into tiny little fists and put all her strength into._ Come on Bulma girl, you can control yourself!_ And so with a final exertion she imagined pushing all of her anger out of her body and saw....blue. A flash of blue, and then she was calm again.  
Bulma Briefs stood there panting, pieces of a broken Dragon Radar scattered at her feet; forgotten from the anger. 

Vegeta's eyes widened at the sight before him, the fragile blue-haired human, with a ki of 6 had crushed the metal Dragon Radar with her hand, and hadn't even noticed. 

His eyes narrowed at her form, _ How? I thought she didn't fight, that she had no power._ He watched intently as she stomped her foot another time into the ground, seemingly trying to control her anger. And then, for a brief moment his saiyan eyes saw the 'woman' standing there, a blue Ki aura fully powered up around her.  
  
"Impossible."  
  
"Impossible."   
The gruff voice came from somewhere behind her and snapped her back into reality...and pain. She glanced down at her bleeding hand; shards of metal pierced it. The other pieces of the Radar she spotted on the ground, half melted?   
_Almost like they were melted, they look hot. Did I do that? How? It defies the laws of physics, that I could weild such destructive power._ Her blue orbs widened at the next thought_.....Oh I did it. I can feel that raw power buried somewhere deep_ a moment to let the realization sink in, and then another, dangerous thought_ ...and I like it._  
And a pair of smooth, perfect lips curved into a cheshire grin.   
Oh, this was gonna be a blast.   
  
Ummm...hi? Heheh, this is my first attempt at a story. So please review and be nice with the flames.....does a compliment for every burn sound reasonable? Help me become a better writer! Suggestions are more than welcomed! Thanks!  
Shiiro Hikari  



	2. possabilities

UmmmUmmm…hi? Heheh, this is my first attempt at a story. So please review and be nice with the flames…..does a compliment for every burn sound reasonable? Help me become a better writer! Suggestions are more than welcomed! Thanks!  
Shiiro Hikari

Last time...

"Impossible."  
The gruff voice came from somewhere behind her and snapped her back into reality…and pain. She glanced down at her bleeding hand; shards of metal pierced it. The other pieces of the Radar she spotted on the ground...  
Almost like they were melted, they look hot. Did I do that? How? It defies the laws of physics, that I could weild such destructive power. Her blue orbs widened at the next thought ...Oh I did it. I can feel that raw power buried somewhere deep a moment to let the realization sink in, and then another, dangerous thought …and I like it.  
And a pair of smooth, perfect lips curved into a cheshire grin.  
Oh, this was gonna be a blast.

NOW, on with the show...

"What's going on woman?" the door barked...

the door? Bulma though,before she spun around. "Vegeta?!!" She started, wide eyes blinking rapidly, bloodied hand thrown behind her back in a terribly guilty manner.

"Woman." Vegeta rolled out, voice low.

"What do you want?"she fumbled back.

He said nothing at first, simply straightned away from the door frame,staring at her, then turned and exited the room. He paused a few steps into the hall way and glanced back, almost as an after thought, "Come."

The return of her composure was fast. Her voice was solid and her shoulders were thrown back as a steady hand came to rest on a jutted hip. "Excuse me? Look here mister, I don't know if you've noticed yet, but we are not on planet Vegeta, and on Earth you can't just order people around like..Ahhh!" Bulma squeaked as she was lifted off her feet. She sucked in a breath to call for Vegeta's help when a familiar growl came from behind her...right behind her. And so, in a split-second decision, she resourcefully used her breath in a different way, "VEGETA! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!"

"Quiet down." Vegeta barked in reprimend, carrying Bulma towards the kitchen, princess-style."You will learn to do as I tell you without question." At this Bulma narrowed her eyes, her mouth opening with meaning...then just as quickly shut, caught off gaurd as Vegeta rumbled low in his throat, and bared his canines in warning.

After staring the confused woman down, Vegeta looked up to the room they had just entered, walking with purpose to the kitchen's island. With ease he sat Bulma upon the countertop, then turned to rummage through the cupboards, but not before giving Bulma a look that clearly said 'Stay.'

Bulma shifted uneasily at the look and winced as her hand hit a nearby faucet head,  
"Ouch." She yelped, bringing her hand to her chest and cradeling it with her other, good hand. She had forgotten all about her injury since Vegeta had showed up, but now, looking down, she realized how bad it was. Her Thumb was curled down, the deep cut on its joint was begining to clot and pull the skin together. Several small pieces of metal protruded from the palm and fingers of her hand, nothing too serious. But towards the middle, between the bones of the pinky and ring finger a thin slate of jagged metal, about the size of a quarter, was lodged in her hand. She turned it over and found the tip of it just jutting through the other side. She sucked in breath at the sight.

Vegeta, whom she had long since forgotten was in the room, watched, a first aid kit in hand, as Bulma checked out the damage. He watched as she tested the mobility of her fingers. And then, when she examined her skewered palm, breath suddering and teeth clamping to bravely hold back a sob, he smirked.

Bulma shakily raised her good hand to the quarter-sized piece of metal, halting when a sound broke the silence.

"Stop." Vegeta commanded, walking to the counter with the first aid kit."Don't touch it yet."

"Vegeta," Bulma said in a daze,looking at him in a kind of wonder, "My hand hurts."

Vegeta, busily opening a bottle of antiseptic over the sink next to Bulma, glanced at her. Taking in her glazed eyes and noting her listless tone, he grunted.

"What happened?" Bulma wondered out loud, staring at her hand, and watching as Vegeta held it over the sink and dabbed it with antiseptic.

"You lost control of your ki," Vegeta said sternly, now picking out the smaller pieces of metal shards, "and your pathetic body could not handle the results."

Bulma was back to normal and rolled her eyes at the you're-a-pathetic-human jab. "Yeah right, ki. Funny Vegeta, why would I ha-...Oh, my...I..the dragon radar and then..." Bulma's eyes widened.  
"I have...ki. Just like you guys do." She stared wildly at Vegeta, who was still bent over her hand..."I could....become a basketball star!!! Or better yet, a gymnist!"

"You will train." Vegeta said, catching Bulma's eyes and holding them.

"What? Vegeta, you have got to be kidding me, I-..OWWW!" The scientist screamed as Vegeta ripped the metal from her hand.

"You will train, woman."

Bulma shrunk back at his advance, but said clearly, for the sake of conflict, "No."

Vegeta growled loudly, and soon Bulma found herself once again dangeling in the air, Vegeta's face just inches from hers.

"Vegeta! Put me down! You....have your tail back?" She trailed off after noticing the furry appendage wrapped around her waist and keeping her from the ground.

The growling got louder. "Woman! You will do as I say." He bellowed.

Bulma lowered her eyes in thought for a moment and then looked back at Vegeta..."Do you mean..I can learn to fly? A grin crept on to her face. "Wow."


End file.
